In a light emitting diode (LED) device package, a light transmitting layer can be used as an encapsulant to function as a matrix for a downconverter, such as phosphors. Examples of materials for the light transmitting layer that acts as an encapsulant include silicon materials. Phosphor materials can be embedded in the encapsulant to function as a downconverter. The silicon material can act as an encapsulant to protect the LED device and can act as a polymer matrix for the phosphor materials to convert blue light emitted by LEDs in the LED device to green, yellow, and red lights, the mixture of which are perceived as white light, for example.